Have You Ever
by WincestSounds
Summary: Decided it's complete! LA Yaoi! The Ring has so many under it's spell, except for Legolas, Aragorn fears telling him what it does, but Legolas is not sure what to make of him, Does Aragorn care for Legolas?
1. Friendly Talks In Rivendell

Have You Ever

Chapter One - Friendly Talks In Rivendell

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Okay, so this time it's Lord Of The Rings, an Aragorn/Legolas fic is what I'm working on here, Aragorn won't tell Legolas so much about the ring; but why? Do look forward to lots of new discoveries from your beloved KaKaVegeGurl, mayhaps I can write a lot better and detailed than you think? And what's this about a website? Someone's heard a rumor? What is this to me? Shall it be true?

-KaKaVegeGurl

=

Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters, The Ring, The Lord Of The Rings, nor the language or the song, I simply use them to satisfy others and myself.

=

HaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEver

=

Legolas was sitting up in a tree, his legs dangling from the branch, his hands before him; laid flatly on the wood. He sat there; eyes closed as he sang a song, the words flowing off his tongue as if he had sang it a million times before;

=

"Caela lle oio naen e' mela (_Have you ever been in love _)  
Naen e' mela ikotane n'quel (_Been in love so bad_)  
Lle neis ai' nat' (_You'd do anything _)

a' karn sen rangw (_To make them understand _)  
Caela lle oio caela mesoer (_Have you ever had someone _)  
San dos corm cel (_Steal your heart away _)

lle neis onin ai' nat', Aiya (_You'd give anything, oh _)

a' karn sen tyav i' atya' (_To make them feel the same_)  
  
Caela lle oio arvenad ten' beth' (_Have you ever search for words_)   
A' leitu lle e' ron corm (_To get you in their heart_)  
Dara' lle uum'n sint mani a' pedo (_But you don't know what to say_)  
Am' lle uum'n sint manke a' aest (_And you don't know where to start_)

Caela lle oio mele mesoquenat ikotane sai' (_Have you ever loved somebody so much_)

ta karn lle nalla (_It makes you cry_)

Caela lle oio ante mesoat ikotane n'quel (_Have you ever needed something so bad_)

Lle ilue'n kaima ie' dome (_You can't sleep at night_)

Caela lle oio estam a' utu i' beth' (_Have you ever tried to find the words_)   
ron uum'n tul n'e forya (_But they don't come out right_)  
Caela lle oio, Caela lle oio, Caela lle oio" (_Have you ever, have you ever, have you ever_)

=

He finally stopped when he was fully aware that Aragorn stood below; listening. The blond Elf slowly peeked down at the ranger and smiled with a chuckle, "How long have you lingered there, Aragorn? Did you enjoy my song?"

Aragorn looked up at him, a bit startled, and smiled, "I wish that you would finish your song, _mellon nin_, it was quite beautiful."

Legolas giggled playfully, rocking his legs back and forth, he jumped down from his spot in the tree and met eye to eye with the Ranger, "Oh is that quite right, Estel?"

"Quite right, I'd say." The Ranger pried on, taking the pipe out of his mouth and stared equally at the Legolas, he then cocked a brow as he searched the young Mirkwood Elf's eyes, "What do you want here, Legolas?"

The Elf quirked a brow towards him, the smile upon his lips widened and his eyes gleamed with interest, "I do not know of what you speak, _mellon nin_, what is troubling your mind so, Estel? I ask of nothing but adventure, why act so jealous?"

Aragorn chuckled and finally stood straight up, "I am not jealous, Prince of the Mirkwood Realm, I only ask why. What haunts your dreams, blond Elf?"

"You need not know of what has taken place in my dreams, dear Ranger," Legolas chuckled out leaning near Aragorn, "For never will their predictions come to pass, believe me. Other wise, you wish not to know, and it would be better if you did not anyway."

"You speak in riddles, _mellon nin_, I will ask no more of your dreams from you." Aragorn leaned back again against the tree and looked up at the moon, "So you ask nothing really of it then... Or so that is what you say... Do you feel drawn to the ring, Legolas? It haunts you so, I know. You look tired my friend, would you like to rest?"

Legolas crossed his arms and pursed his lips, "Why do you ask so many questions, Estel? I do not know what the ring is doing to me, for I have heard nothing of it."

Aragorn cocked a brow to him and swallowed slowly, "It haunts you not?"

"Of course not, why would it?" Legolas looked to Aragorn, finally growing serious and he frowned deeply.

"That is indeed weird... Perhaps your beautiful heart is too youthful and playful to awaken such a torment in you mind as that of the ring..." Aragorn suggested as he took a seat on the ground and Legolas sat down beside him in indian style.

"It may be so, but what do you speak of? A torment? What is going on with the One Ring?" Legolas looked to Aragorn with such an innocence, so much as to show why the ring could not bother his pure soul.

Aragorn chuckled again, "You are so dainty, _mellon nin_, you know nothing of the trouble it can put a man through...Such innocence, I believe, is unheard of. So you are truly speaking your truth? The ring does not haunt you and never has?"

Legolas nodded with a sigh, "That is exactly what I mean to say Aragorn, The Ring has no power upon me, nor has it ever and nor WILL it ever."

"Of course, Legolas, it shall never, I am guessing?" Aragorn smiled softly and stared at Legolas, "I must talk no more of this with you."

"Why? What do you mean, Estel? Tell me; of this torment, what does it to you and the others, Estel? You have awaken such a curiosity as this, what does it's voice bother within your mind? What does she say to you?" Legolas sat now on his knees and leaned in so Aragorn could not turn away, he sat close before the Ranger and laid his hands flat on the ground, so as not to fall face in the dirt, "Tell me."

Aragorn frowned at this and still stared at Legolas, "Young Elf, It is best I do not tell you; for what harm will come of you knowing what it does? Mayhaps it will grasp your soul if I do tell you. I dare not speak a word of it anymore, please let it go, _mellon nin_."

Legolas stopped and sat back again, "Estel? You are no fun...Why do you not tell me? Am I not a close enough friend to you that I do not deserve to know? You would tell Arwen, wouldn't you!"

"Legolas! I would do no such thing!" Aragorn stood and looked down at his friend, "You mean to much to me to be wasted under the powerful reach of Sauron and his Ring Of Doom."

Legolas also stood as the Ranger was about to turn and leave, "Estel!" Aragorn continued to walk away, "If you leave me now you care not an ounce about me!"

Yet still the Ranger walked on, until the next words pierced into his ears.

"Why do you hate me so, _mellon nin_,? I thought we were at least acquaintances! Am I not sweet enough to you?! Why still must you hate me, Estel?!"

Aragorn turned to him and stared at him for only a moment, as he looked he noticed a silver tear fall down the beautiful pale cheek, then he walked back up to the blond Elf, "I do not hate you Legolas..." He lifted a hand up and placed it on his friend's shoulder, "And we are much more than mere acquaintances, _mellon nin_..."

Legolas looked down at the hand on his shoulder, he was about to push away but gasped as he looked up and Aragorn leaned in to kiss the tear away from his cheek, "Estel?!"

The Ranger pulled away and smiled to Legolas as he then also pressed his lips to the young Elf's own luscious lips.

The kiss had lasted for minutes and it only got deeper as the time went by, finally though, Aragorn pulled out of the kiss and walked away from the scene.

He left the Elf standing, not only confused, but astonished as well, Legolas stood there with his fingers pressed lightly to his lips, which sat opened in awe, "Estel... I... I... _Heru en amin_!"

=

=

=

Elvish Words used:

Mellon nin - My Friend

Heru en amin - My lord!

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Hello all! I love this story! So how do you think I did for my first LOTR fic!? Please Review and tell me! There is still more chapters to come, look forward to them! BTW, I'm well aware that some things look like I have missed a few words, but I haven't, I just worded them that way to fit well, and I think that they do!

-KaKaVegeGurl


	2. He Kissed Me

Have You Ever

Chapter Two - He kissed me!

By: KaKaVegeGurl

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Chapter Two of 'Have you ever',

Come on in and have a seat by the fire, have a cup of yaoi and join the others.

As you sit you see that many people of age are here, sitting with you by the fire, waiting for this story to be told, you see everyone and then you smile, as KaKaVegeGurl walks to the center of the room.

She wore an orange button up half shirt, long sleeves and a black and white tie, torn blue jeans, folded at the bottom but still flared; reaching past the black converse all stars, she smiles to you and everyone, taking out her mechanical pencil and a small, but large, blue book, she stood still and began to read from it...

KaKaVegeGurl

Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters, The One Ring, The Lord Of The Rings, nor the language or the song, I simply use them to satisfy others and myself. .

_To jeanne: "Yes you are, lol! Thank you, and finally I've posted!"_

_To Fucted Up Kid: "I'm sorry, it's been SO long since I last updated, but I finally did, thank you!"_

_To Legolas19: "Thank you!"_

_To Qa: "This does, lol! Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait!"_

_To lilykinsclairey: "Interesting name you've got there! Yes, I try not to over do things, you know, lol. You like the song, it's very pretty, thank you so much! Sorry for the hell-of-a-long wait!"_

_To Venom's Savior: "You are? I'm so sorry, hopefully you're still reading this, some times I think I died for a while! LOL!"_

_To Lydia: "LOL, I'm blushing like mad right now, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are WAY too kind!"_

_To Ky: "Thank you!"_

_To Legolas Anime Lover: "I'm so sorry, thank you so much!"_

_Thank you all for your reviews._

HaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEver

He had sat at his desk for many hours after then... After their kiss, he contemplated it many of times; thought on it, and still had no idea why he had kissed Legolas so. The touch of the others lips against his, the soft skin, it all carried on in his mind, following in his thoughts like a plague. He knew he had been infatuated with Legolas since the day they first met, but that did not give him the right to kiss the other man. He was sure Legolas must have been terrified, but what else could he have done? The elf thought he had hated him when really... It was the exact opposite.

Finally Aragorn pulled his head up to look outside and realized that he should be getting to sleep, he stood, pulling off his boots and slipped into bed.

In the morning everyone was busy prepared for the journey ahead; it was utter chaos. Aragorn prepared a horse for the journey, to carry some of the load they were bringing, both food and water. Legolas helped the Hobbits to get their things together, he much enjoyed it because the Shire-folk were very kind and happy people, they were great fun to be around.

Close to noon time that day they all set off on their long journey, both Legolas and Aragorn hadn't spoken a word to one another since the night before. But still they had fun, the Hobbits wouldn't keep quiet and after a while had gotten to know everyone much better; some times it was quiet, but not usually.

After a while the group of nine had decided to stop to rest and eat for the night, they had traveled a large amount of land in such a short time and now they had to stop because it was almost sundown. Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir took turns watching for almost all of the night, and then Legolas took up to watch until morning.

Aragorn was the first to rise in the morning, save Legolas of course, just before the sun began to rise, he got up and walked over to the Mirkwood Prince, "Legolas, good morn' to you." He spoke softly.

Legolas couldn't help but smile, "Ai, _mellon nin_, good morn' it is, today shall be a great day, I can feel it."

Aragorn stared at him softly and he stretched lightly.

The Blond Elf looked at him through the corner of his eye, "Did you sleep well, Estel?"

"Yes, yes I did." Aragorn said with a yawn, "Are you tired at all?"

Legolas shook his head slowly, his hair moving swiftly in the morning breeze, "I am not, Estel, shall we wake the other or let them rise on their own."

Aragorn shrugged lightly, "Let them rest, I guess, we are not in so much a hurry as to steal away their sleep, are you sure you do not want to sleep for a bit?"

"No, I am fine, Aragorn." Legolas stared at him softly, "Do not dwell on it."

Aragorn sat on a rock, as did Legolas, they both sat for a moment in silence when finally Legolas spoke.

"I must ask you something, Estel." He spoke hesitantly, contemplating on his every word.

"Yes, go on." Aragorn stared at Legolas in interest, "Please go on."

Legolas smiled softly, "Do... Do you... Fancy me?" He spoke with his head bowed in respect.

Aragorn stared at the Elf, his eyes soft and warm, he reached up to push back Legolas' hair, so that he could see the gorgeous Prince's face, "I am a good friend of your's, Legolas, we've always been very close, have we not? _Mellon nin_?"

"_Uma, a rant'_, Estel." Legolas still had his head down.

Aragorn smiled sweetly, "Legolas," He put a finger under the Elf's chin to make him look up at him, "_Im um mela lle_." He leaned in close again and kissed him once more, wrapping his arms around Legolas' waist and pulled him close; pressing their bodies together.

When everyone awoke both Aragorn and Legolas were waiting, they only took a few minutes to pack up and then they all set off again.

Elvish Words used:

Mellon nin - My Friend

Uma a rant' - Yes, of course

Im um mela lle - I do love you

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

I'm so sorry that this took FOREVER to post, I was in _QUITE _a bit of a writer's block for this one and couldn't think of _ANYTHING_, but I finally got off my lazy bum and wrote some, lol! Thank you all and I am _SO _sorry for the delay! And I'm terribly sorry that that was _so _short, but please review and I'll try to write more! .;

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. The Beast Under The Water

Have You Ever

* * *

Chapter Three - The Beast Under The Water

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

**

* * *

**

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter Three, finally! 

Sorry for the wait everyone, but I tried to get it out asap! Please sit down, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters, The One Ring, The Lord Of The Rings, nor the language or the song, I simply use them to satisfy others and myself.

* * *

_To RaiTrust: "Yes! I love writing the elvish! It's so cool! Thank you!"_

_Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

_

HaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEver

* * *

Legolas pulled the horse slowly along as he walked, he was having an ill feeling trussing through Moira, felt his stomach twist in what should have been anticipation, but was not. 

He felt his boots sink lightly into the ground as he walked, coating them in a nasty sort of mud, he looked down as he walked, feeling his light freeness float away as they steered deeper into the mountains.

He finally turned to whisper to the half-elf beside him, gripping tightly in the reigns on Bill's, "This is not wise, Estel."

Aragorn nodded sullenly in agreement, he too could feel the death floating in the air as they marched on, "I feel it too, something is very wrong."

"Something is dead," The blond paused, and sniffed around for a moment before nodding in recognition, "Nay, _iluve sa daede_."

Legolas peered out into the water and shivered to himself, something was VERY wrong here, he watched the paleness of the sun glittering in the water.

* * *

As they reached the passageway, all came to realize that they did not know the password, coming to sit in places to think over the riddle.

* * *

Aragorn sat beside Legolas with a smile and whispered, "Got anything yet, _mellon nin_?" 

"Nothing, but Estel," Legolas began, rubbing the sweat from his palms onto his tights, "We should not be waiting here, I fear we will not be at complete peace for too long."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn frowned, his eyebrows narrowed as he watched the Elf Prince.

Legolas looked out at the water once more, licking his lips nervously, "Something else will come too, something is waiting for us to act."

Aragorn looked worriedly at him still, "What kind of a something?"

Just as he said this, a large 'plop' echoed through the mountains, both him and Legolas snapped there heads to the left to see none other then Pippin, throwing stones into what was once a still, unmoving lake.

Boromir reached over and stopped him from throwing another, "That is not wise," He could be heard muttering to the small Hobbit.

"That is not a good sign," Legolas turned to Aragorn sadly, "We are in great danger now."

"It's a riddle."

Legolas ignored Frodo's comment and turned to the water once more, it had stilled too quickly, he thought.

And suddenly, the doors to Moria opened.

They both turned with a smile, but deep down inside, something still bothered the Elf.

He leaned down and picked up his pack of arrows just as another thing burst forth, only this time much larger, much more alive, and from the depths of the water they were near.

The Elf whipped back, strung his bow at a speed unmatched, flicked out an arrow and sent it flying towards this most ominous creature.

"Aragorn, Aragorn help!"

Legolas turned to where Frodo was being pulled up by one of the beasts long slender legs, he racked up two more arrows and spun them off to slice off one of the creature's many legs.

He stilled and then paled considerably as Aragorn leaped into the heart of the legs and began slicing away to free the captured Hobbit.

"Hurry!" The blond yelled as he reached down once again, gathering a few more arrows and sent them hurtling at the large beasts face, hitting it square in the gap of it mouth.

He then retreated, along with both Aragorn and Frodo, behind everyone else, into the Mine's of Moria, unwillingly.

The doors were crushed behind them as the creature cried out in pain, whipping about his tentacles.

* * *

HaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEverHaveYouEver

* * *

**Elvish Words used:**

Iluve sa daede- everything is daede

Mellon nin - My Friend

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Terribly sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, I just wanted to get SOMETHING out there before we had reached a one year mark! O.O Sorry, sorry, so sorry, please wait for more, and review in the mean time? 

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
